An Eternity Without You
by lost in woods
Summary: In New Moon when after Edward left,Bella joins the elite Volturi. Now they both have an eternity to live but cant be together.So what would they do...live in servitude or die fighting.
1. Gifted

**Hello everyone this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so plz don't kill me. Please be liberal with criticism .I swear I'll make it up to you am a fast learner. Lets remember we are here for the love of twilight and of course Edward Cullen, so in his name be fair to me…**

**Disclaimer: Duh! Why would I be writing a fanfic if I owned Twilight eh?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining on Forks, something that was rare. I was driving down the road to Forks High school. It had been five months since _he_ left. As much as I wanted I couldn't bring myself to forget him. My subconscious kept clinging to him as if the moment I forgot him he would vanish. My dreams, or rather my nightmares didn't help me much either.

I was just a half-a-mile away from school where the road parted, one led to the school of course while the other I remembered warily, was the route the Cullens used to get to school. I stared longingly at the road wishing a silver Volvo to appear. So, that I would realize that the past months were just a nightmare. I sighed, I did that everyday. But then suddenly my hands turned the steering right of its own accord. It was already too bad that I had coordination problems without my body parts thinking for themselves. My truck jerked and sharply turned right. Then I was speeding away from school. My spotless attendance record was going to be blemished. One day wouldn't matter much, I thought to myself.

As I went deeper the vegetation thickened. There were thick trees on either side of the road forming an arch overhead. I knew my way around here by heart, every night in my sleep I took this path. I pulled the car on the driveway of a very beautiful, magnificent house, that was deserted now, like me. I stepped out of the truck and silently stared at the house. A wave of nostalgia hit me. I thought of the very first time I came here how bright and inviting it had seemed then and the very last time I visited which had proved to be a disaster, the reason we were both abandoned now. As I turned to climb my truck hoping I wasn't too late for school yet. I heard rustling of leaves behind me. I whipped around to face the source. I could feel some one moving. For one moment my heart went soaring thinking of my wildest dream. But then a second later I realized that I was never that lucky.

There stood a tall lean figure between the thick trees. The red eyes glinting in the dark. I gasped and took an involuntary backward step and pressed my back against the truck. The shadowy figure stepped out from the shade. I could clearly make out its beautiful long face and dark hair. The vampire was wrapped in a long ashy grey cloak. Crossing the distance between us he stared down at me. I noticed he had gentle kind eyes. Strange.

He looked at me questioningly and asked, 'Do you know where the Cullens are?'

'G-Gone,' I crocked. My voice was suddenly thick with fear. What on earth made me come here today? Looks like my instinct pulls me to places where theres a trouble.

He considered that for a moment. 'How long have they been 'gone'?'

I couldn't look away from his red eyes. They pierced through me as if they could see my soul.

'Months', I mumbled weakly. I hesitated for a moment the hastily climbed through the open truck door. My shaky legs stumbled and I slipped. The vampire put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

I turned to him again and mumbled a weak 'thanks'. He had not yet taken his hands off me and that scared me.

He looked thoughtful. 'Hmm, what is your name, my dear?'

I swallowed and said, 'Bella.'

Did vampires usually asked the names of their prey? Certainly not there were too many. Then maybe they did it out of courtesy. Yes, that fits this one must be one of those chivalric vampires of the 18th century. Chivalric? I snorted at the thought.

His staring intensified and he said, 'You're special. Do you know that, my dear? I have never seen any human possessing a quality so developed in their latent state. You're gifted of that am sure.'

I was dumbfounded I had expected so many things, which included dying. But flattery? I did not know how to handle this. I lost my voice.

Seeing my astonished stare he went on. 'I have a proposition for you. If you'll join us we'll give you everything you want and even more. We can give you riches, power-incredible power, immortality…,' his voice trailed as he spoke the last word in a whisper.

For a moment I couldn't believe he was asking me to become a vampire, something I wanted to become for so long. Something that doesn't holds much allure to me now. 'Not without _him_' I thought.

'You want me to become a-a _v-vampire_,' I stuttered incredulously.

'Ah, so you do know what I mean,' the vampire smiled gently 'that makes things easier for us.'

He looked completely relaxed.

I hadn't missed the 'us' in his sentence. So, he wanted me to join his coven.

'Who do you belong to?' I asked feeling my confidence coming back some what.

He chuckled. 'You're a smart one, eh? Anyways I belong to the Volturi. They are the keeper of the law.'

'Volturi,' I whispered under my breath. I had heard about them. 'Of course' I thought as I remembered a moment later. _He _had told me about them. _He_ had said that they were sort of royal among the vampires and never to mess with them unless one wants death.

The vampire watched me amusedly as he read recognition in myface. 'My dear, you already know a lot. I guess I gave you a lot to ponder. I'm in hurry. If you decide to come along I'll wait for you at dusk.' With that he faded back into the shades again.

I hurriedlyjumped back tomy seat and drove straight home. Trying not to think of the meeting. I found several carsparked in our driveway. I opened the door and rushed to the kitchen to behold a group of Charlie's colleagues and his friends from La Push. And Charlie at the phone speaking to someone urgently.

They all looked up as I entered. Charlie sighed in relief and came forward to hug me tightly. This was too much. I had never seen Charlie this worried. He didn't even mind his absence of personal space.

'Bella where were you.'

'Well I was feeling sick and I went for a drive,' I answered calmly.

I knew he didn't buy my lie. Looking at me he enquired skeptically, 'You missed you're classes. You weren't upto something, were you?'

'Dad,' I groaned and ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I tried calming my breathe for a minute. I felt really angry. I knew what Charlie meant. Everyone has been waiting for me to do something desperate. They all saw me moping around and locking myself up knowing I wont be able to stand all these for very long and once I loose me nerve I probably end up hurting my self. I had become a ghost of what I once used to be.

I sank into my bed with a huff and thought about what the strange vampire left me with. Was I really special? Was he really giving me an option to join an elite vampire group? Was there any other motive behind this? I could not think of any. If he really intended to kill me, he would have done then. Why take me to their coven. A part of me really wanted to know what this special gift was that I possessed. The other part hated to think what _he_ would do once _he _knew I was a vampire. _He_ never wanted me to become one of them.

'_He_ doesn't care for you, _he_ had said he doesn't want you, anyways once you become a vampire theres a chance you'll meet him someday of the forever,' the perverse part of me replied. I liked this part of me.

'_He_ made you promise that you'll keep yourself safe and won't do anything stupid,' the other part countered.

'_He _couldn'tkeep his promise to erase all his memories from you, if you do this the scores will settle to 1-1,' the perverse part replied smugly. With every passing thought it was getting stronger. 'You know once you become strong, you could be his equal. Then you can find him and beg him to take you back if that's what it takes. You know he won't be coming back to you.'

I knew this was extremely stupid, but I couldn't let this chance go. The only way to see him just once more. I didn't know if I would ever regret going to the Volturi. But I knew I would certainly regret about this if I let it go. I made my decision.

Someone knocked on the door. I pulled myself up and opened. It was Charlie. He looked slightly nervous.

'Bella, I called your mother,' he declared 'we have decided something.'

Dread filled me. 'What did you do?' I demanded.

'I can't take this anymore. I can't see you like this. You were much better when you were with Renee. So I'm sending you back to her. Don't argue with me now. You're flight is tomorrow morning. So, pack up already,' Charlie ended it in sad note.

I looked up at him exasperatedly and sighed. What did it matter now I had already taken my decision. So, I simply said, 'Okay.'

Charlie looked down at me with hurtful eyes. I knew he expected me to fight with him, telling him I wanted to stay with him. But he gave up and said, 'Fine, lunch is ready get down.'

I followed him to the kitchen. All of his friends had let. The room was a mess. We ate in peace. Charlie's attempt at cooking was poor as usual but I didn't complain. I wanted to make most of the time left with him, he seemed to be thinking the same. So, after the lunch we cleaned up the place together. We didn't have to speak to know what the other was feeling, we were comfortable with the silence.

Later in the afternoon I called up Renee. She was very delighted. In the whole conversation she recounted what all she had decorated my room with, while I was choked up with emotion. Charlie could handle himself but Renee, she would be broken. She took it as me being upset at leaving Forks. For the next half-an-hour she tried to reassure me. As I was about to hang up I told her that I love her and said 'bye' in a small voice. She was too happy to notice anything though.

It was time too soon than I preferred. The sun was at the horizon already. I had to leave. Charlie was down at La Push, probably trying to drown his woes with his friends. I couldn't bear to see him before I leave. I had left a no note. He could guess what I did.

I left my truck and walked down to the Cullen's. I was there before I could register. Lost in thoughts I stared absentmindedly at the trees where the stranger had phased out from earlier.

I was so wrapped up in my world that I didn't notice the stranger come up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder lightly to break me from my reverie and said politely, 'I know what you have left behind. You've made a brave decision and I can assure you that you'll go a long way.'

I nodded.

'Oh, let me introduce myself I'm Eleazar.' He held his hand out and smiled charmingly at me.

Shakily, I took his cold hands knowing that there was no return from the path I have chosen.

**I don't like the way this chapter came out. The next chapter is great though. Bella meets the Volturi. Plz plz REVIEW… it would really boost my confidence. The more reviews I get the sooner I update (wow that RHYMES!!)**


	2. The Volturi

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews.. it means a lot to me…they make me really happy.. so keep up the good work..**

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it already…**

**CHAPTER 2**

I had never flown in first class. We could never have afforded it nor had I ever been to anywhere outside the country. Now I was flying to Italy without a ticket, a passport and a visa. But my predicament was such that it was the last thing on my mind. The Volturi must have really good connections because Eleazar only had a few words with the authority and everything was settled and they let us through. 'I should be in another plane.' I thought ruefully 'flying to Florida not Italy.'

I sat silently with nothing to do with myself. My mind began wondering to places I was trying to avoid earlier. The first thought that came to me unbidden was Charlie. I knew he must be sick worried. I wondered if he had informed Renee yet. No, I thought to myself he won't jump to conclusions this soon. He would wait for the morning. Will he be really angry with me? I sighed. It was better to be angry than upset. In that case it would be better if he hated me than going to depression over me. For once I understood what _he_ must have been going through when _he _tried to explain to me that they were leaving. I shivered as I remembered that night. Changing topic I wondered what kind of rumors would circulate. What would Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike think? Well Jessica would love a good gossip. Afterall such momentous events never occurred in Forks. It would be a change for once. They would probably declare a holiday. I knew only Angela would be sorry. And Mike, he'll just have to get over me. But the worst would be Renee. This was such a morbid thought that even my drifting mind was careful enough not to go further. Instead I concentrated on the patterns that my interlocking fingers made.

Seeing my unease Eleazar, who was silent so far asked, 'Something bothering you? Would you like something eat?'

I shook my head, but my stomach had other plans, grumbled loudly.

He chuckled and called the flight attendant. He ordered dinner for me.

The attendant returned with my dinner and then turned to Eleazar. 'Would you like anything for yourself, sir?

Eleazar shook his head.

'Perhaps some wine if you are thirsty.' suggested the attendant.

Eleazar again shook his head. Then turned to me and flashed me a grin.

I grinned back at him broadly getting the joke, something the attendant didn't. He turned away grudgingly muttering something to himself.

I couldn't hear what he said but apparently Eleazar could because he chuckled lightly.

We went back to silence. I ate my dinner not quite caring what it was. After I finished it I turned to Eleazar trying to take an initiative at conversation I asked, 'So what brought you to Forks?'

'Oh, I was running an errand for Aro,' he said.

Aro this name rang a bell. I could remember vaguely the most expensive painting in Carlisle's study. It was like trying to recall a dream. There were two more with him Marcus and Caius from Italy.

He looked at me questioningly at my thoughtfulness.

'Well, I was thinking if it is the Aro from the threesome Aro, Marcus and Caius.' I supplied to his questioning look.

Eleazar's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. I took that as a yes.

'Yes, the same one. But how did you know that?' surprise coated his words.

'Carlisle' I supplied shortly. Trying to avoid discussing the Cullens. I asked, 'Tell me more about the Volturi.'

Eleazar smiled at my anxiety. 'The Volturi were formed three millennia ago but they came to power after defeating the Romanians a millennia later. Aro, Marcus and Caius lead the Volturi. Then there are their eleven powerful guards, including me. Each with a distinct talent. Its us who actually do the peace keeping job. Throughout the centuries we have been controlling the vampiric activities and have been preventing the knowledge of existence of our kind from the humans.'

'So I was going to be a good vampire' I thought. _And powerful. _That reminded me something.

'What is your talent?' I asked.

The corner of Eleazar's lips lifted. 'My talent is to see talent in others.'

That one went over my head.

'My ability is to see special powers in others. More so in vampires than in humans. You see when I was a human I used to see the best in people. Aro sends me around the world to find anomalies.' He glanced at me then added. 'Like you.'

It took me off guard. Eleazar must have been a good person. But seeing his red eyes I told myself not to be so trusting. 'He is not a vegetarian' I reminded myself.

I moved to the next question that had been eating me from the time I met him. My voice thick with anticipation. 'So what do you think my 'special gift' is?'

I started twiddling my thumb. I really was nervous.

There was a knowing glint in his eyes as e answered me. 'You are a 'shield'. You could probably resist mental attacks thats why I have not been able to see through you as you have been deflecting my advances.'

That was it. Was that all? No laser eyes. No teleportation. Just me and my thick head. Oh! Joy. But it made sense that's why _he_ never heard my thoughts. Then suddenly fear rose.

'How-how could you say I'm a shield if you can't see through me?' I asked hurriedly.

'That's quite easy,' Eleazar said with a soothing smile. 'If I saw a person without ability I would know so. But when I looked at you its as if you are not there. I can see you but I can't sense you. It was like you didn't exist.'

'Oh! Great. Now I had stopped existing' I thought sarcastically. The sound of this shield got worse and worse. 'Whats so great about it?' I asked broodingly. 'You said I was special.'

'My dear, Bella,' He was impatient now. 'What you don't understand is that you are safe.'

I was safe? Bingo that was new.

Eleazar continued without being interrupted by my baffled expression. 'Your mind is private. Your thoughts are your own. No one can manipulate with your head when you are inside your own sanctuary. Thats is more than anyone can ask for. There are some sadist vampires out there, who could cause pain with their talents but you are immune to them all and the rest of us are not. If you could project it you could protect you loved ones as well. This is much much better than any offensive talent or any other I have come across.'

I looked at the black night sky out of the window and thought over what he had said.

'What is Aro's power?' I thought what power must this invincible man have.

'Aro can read ever thought that ever crossed your head with a touch of his palm.'

Alarmed I asked, 'But he couldn't read mine, could he? You said I deflected every mental advance.'

He sighed sadly, 'Yes, I did say that. But I don't know if your human mind could barricade itself from such a strong advance.'

And for the first time that day I thought if I made the right decision to come.

Eleazar put a hand lightly on my shoulder and said, 'You should better go to sleep now. Tomorrows a big day. Sleep well, Bella.'

An absurd realization came to me as I closed my eyes. This was probably the last time I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow either I'd be dead or if I was lucky I'll be unable to sleep ever.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleazar woke me up when we were about to reach. There was a sudden static noise followed by the voice of the captain, which said we'll be landing in five minutes. Eleazar reached into his pocket and pulled out his shades and pair of gloves, getting ready to go out in the sun. Then out of the blues my heart began parading, my legs became jelly and my palms were sweaty. I got so scared that I was unsure that I'll be able to get out of my seat.

Eleazar looked at me concerned. Understanding my nervousness. He said, 'If you don't want to go now I can understand. I don't mind leaving you in a hotel and waiting for a few days.'

'No, lets do it now.' _when I haven't lost my nerve and decided to run away._

He nodded reassuringly.

The plane was descending now and I could feel my heart drop into the pits of my stomach. I was dizzy when we got down the plane, whether it was from flying or from nervousness I wasn't completely sure. I hadn't brought any luggage so we were out soon enough. Once outside I felt my nervousness ebbing away. The warmth of the sun on my skin gave me strength. But Eleazar on the other hand was suddenly tensed. He held a hand up his face to shield the sun and on with the other hand he held my arm with an iron grip. I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. 'Dang! Stupid vampire super senses' I cursed in my head. I didn't wait for long though. I saw a black Enzo Ferrari speeding towards us. I understood what Eleazar was worried about. He wasn't expecting a reception party. The car skidded to a stop infront of us and the backseat door flew open. He slid in through the opened door first and pulled me along with him. I glanced at the rearview mirror to see who the driver was. He was a tall and thick guy with short black hair. When he caught me staring at him through the mirror he winked at me. I turned my head to hide my blush. The other one beside him turned around to face me. His eyes moved up and down taking in my whole figure. I felt creepy. Not because he was checking me out but because it was the look a butcher gives to a particularly fat goat before slaughtering it. That was all needed for my traitorous heart to begin its drill.

'Demetri would you stop scaring Bella.' Eleazar sighed.

The guy called Demetri grinned and picked my hands from my lap to lightly brush his lips. 'Bella is a beautiful name.' He remarked.

If I was creeped out then, now I was totally freaked out. The tempo of the drill doubled. It was really embarrassing. Why did my body never cooperated with me?

The vampire in the driver seat snickered. My blush deepened.

'Eleazar are you trying to pick up Heidi's job?' Demetri asked as he turned back.

Eleazar stared coldly at the back of Demetri's head. 'Bella has a talent of great promise. I'm taking her to Aro.'

I could feel both of them stiffening. It was suddenly cold.

'May I enquire what talent Bella has?' Demetri asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

'You'll get to hear it with the rest of them. We don't want to spoil the surprise.' Eleazar replied back in the same sweet voice.

'You know how much I hate surprise. How I couldn't wait to unwrap the present.' The broad shouldered diver said.

I shuddered.

'Aro won't be pleased.' Eleazar said shortly.

For the rest of the ride no one uttered a word. The temperature was chilling. My bones were freezing. It was a relief when the car stopped. I got out first. Eleazar followed. His grip on my arm did not slacken. He pulled me towards a beautiful medieval castle. Its portcullis hanging dauntingly at the entrance. There were five towers. The center one was the largest. When we crossed the stone arches, we entered into a low ceiling tunnel. The other end of the tunnel was bright. Demetri and his partner followed us like shadows. When we reached the end I found I stood in a brightly lit lobby with green carpet and wall paneled with wood. It was a posh office reception area. Behind the reception desk, to my surprise stood a pretty human girl, who at first gave me a flat look but turned into a smile at a second notice.

'Giana' Demetri acknowledged her.

The broad chested vampire winked at her as he passed. She blushed at the receiving their attention.

They both crossed Eleazar and me to open the elevator for us. Standing in the elevator was uncomfortable as the two vampires breathed down my neck. Eleazar's presence beside me was soothing. The elevator opened to reveal a long hallway with an ornate double door at the end. I knew this was it. I felt like I was been taken to a trial court. I felt the inevitable pressing on me. I squared me shoulder to face the judgment. It was strange that I felt brave at the face of death. I felt alive. I was finally awakened from the dreamlike state I was in for months. Here was my release. We reached the heavy set door very soon. Eleazar pushed it open like it was merely a revolving door. He went in first. I followed behind him. The other two merged into the crowd of vampires. The room was a circular antechamber. I was standing inside the largest tower of the castle. There was two long slit for window lighting the room. But my eyes were caught o the wooden throne like chairs. Eleazar pulled me to the vampire sitting at the center. He kneeled down on one leg and kissed the vampire's hand. 'Master,' he murmured softly. I stood awkwardly few feet behind him. I recognized the man to be Aro. He was wearing long pitch black robe. His jet black hair fell on his shoulder. His pale skin was translucent and looked very soft. But my eyes were transfixed to his filmy red eyes. They looked ancient. He smiled softly at Eleazar. 'Rise,' he said.

Then he turned his head at looked at me with as much interest as I was at him. Then again turned to face Eleazar. 'Is the message sent?'

Eleazar shook his head and replied, 'They seemed to have changed location.'

'Ah that's very unfortunate.' But Aro didn't seem unfortunate at all on the contrary he was happy about something.' As he held my gaze he said politely, 'You haven't introduced us to your pretty companion, Eleazar.'

I heard a snort from my right.

Eleazar took of his right hand glove and held his hand out for Aro. I was surprised. How comfortable he was with this gesture. He was laying his every though bare open for Aro to read. Aro held up his hand. They stood still for a few moments me. When Aro opened his eyes they were twinkling. He looked up at me with a huge smile. He stood up and walked towards me with surreal grace.

'Bella, it'll be great to have you among us,' He declared. There were few sharps intakes of breathe. A petite girl in the corner was glaring at me.

I looked into his filmy eyes. I didn't know where this came from. Maybe when I was in the car or when I entered the tower and felt hostile glares. I hesitated for a moment the spoke, 'I don't really know about that.'

This time there was more than few gasps. The petite girl was snarling. But Aro was unfazed. He looked amused. 'But surely you do know that we can't let you go like this. You already know too much. Either you choose to die or become a vampire regardless of joining us.' He taunted me.

'What I meant to say is I need some to decide on becoming a Volturi.' I replied coolly. Though I was hyper aware that I was in a roomful of vampires and how incredibly breakable I was. Some of the said vampires would love to break my neck and suck my blood. I felt oddly relaxed.

'You can have all the time you want, my dear. I would be more than pleased to have you among our kind. Your considerable talent can't be wasted.' He was positively beaming now. 'You have a curious little talent. I was hoping if -'

Aro was already reaching out towards me when a vampire with the same translucent skin and milky eyes as Aro but long blonde hair interrupted him. 'Aro, would you mind telling us what this talented young lady is all about?'

I recognized him as Caius. Then the other one on the other side of Aro throne must be Marcus. He looked utterly bored as if he'd to see this sort of drama everyday. Caius was not the only irritated one. I could see many faces that were impatient to know what was going on.

Aro chuckled at their impatience. 'Sorry, I got carried away. I keep forgetting to share information. I know how irritated it can be. I must be growing old.' He smiled lightly at himself.

Caius cleared his throat to get back his attention.

'Eleazar here, has found us a treasure. Bella has the ability to ward off mental attacks. No one can get into her head. In short she is a shield.' Aro cheerfully said.

Caius' milky eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly but he rearranged his features quickly and muttered, 'I see.'

'Bella dear, would you mind if I try. I'm eager to know the extent of you powers,' Aro offered his hand to shake.

'There you go heres your test' I thought wryly. I carefully took his hand hoping that I won't shiver from his cold contact. Few seconds passed but Aro hadn't moved. His face was blank like it was when he held Eleazar's. He slowly let go of me, deep in thought.

I sighed. Now he knows my every secret. My only reason to be here. But then Aro shook his head slightly as if trying to get rid of a disturbing thought. He looked straight at me and said, 'You my dear are an enigma. I was looking forward to know you. But your shield is well placed.'

'I was wondering if you could possibly parry Jane. Her gift is also mentally projected.'

Eleazar gasped. He was looking at Aro disbelievingly. Aro was smiling ruefully. The dark hair petite girl, who was one of those glaring vampires, took a step forward. She smiled innocently at me.

Didn't she need to come a bit more closer? I looked around at others trying to understand what was going on. Everyone was looking at me curiously. I turned to Jane. She was now glaring daggers at me. I looked around again. The rest of them were staring at the ground evidently unease like I had uttered something indecent. I turned to Aro, he was grinning like a little boy in a candy shop. He as well might have start bouncing.

'Bella you are indeed a jewel.' He exclaimed.

Jane gave me a pure disdain look.

'Now if you are ready Bella. I'll change you myself.'

Jane hissed loudly. There were mutterings at this.

Aro was more impatient than me to find out what I'll become.

I shrugged.

Aro put a hand on the small of my back and led me out of the antechamber to the hallway. Then into mages of stairs. I was too dizzy to notice anything. Finally we reached into a small room with a single bed and an open window allowing the light. He nudged me to get into the bed.

'Now then, it'll be as easy as falling asleep,' Aro assured.

'Alec if you'll help with the anesthe-'He stopped. Then he looked worried about something.

Jane was giggling about something. I hadn't noticed her enter. There was a dark haired boy with her. He looked like her twin. **(A/N: For those who don't understand. Aro was hoping to help release Bella from pain of transformation but remembered Alec can't get into her head. It would be a painless way to transform. I found it myself. Quite brilliant eh?)**

'Uh Bella dear, it might be painful. I deeply regret about that,' Aro said remorsefully.

I had known that. I was prepared for that.

I watched in wonder as the sunlight streaming from the opened window scattered in Aro's face like diamond. He lowered his head slowly. I could feel his teeth sinking into my flesh of my neck soundlessly. It wasn't very painful. I was used to getting bruises all the time. Then suddenly everything became red infront of my eyes. The pain started. It was searing. It was like my skin was on fire. I kept my jaws locked. Then all of a sudden it was hundred times more painful then what I was already suffering. My back arched and I let out an ear splitting shriek.

**Thanks again for reading through my story…It doesn't ceases to surprise me that there are people who actually want to read my silly, stupid imaginations…By the way I'll post my next chapter very very soon(here I'm tryin to convince myself)..sorry I got a bit late.. **


End file.
